villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Wharton
William "Wild Bill" Wharton is the main antagonist in the novel The Green Mile ''by Stephen King and its film adaptation. He is a wild-acting, dangerous multiple murderer who is determined to make as much trouble as he can before he is executed. He was portrayed by , who also portrayed Eric Knox in ''Charlie's Angels, Justin Hammer in Iron Man 2, Billy Bickle in Seven Psychopaths, and Jason Dixon in Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri. Biography Backstory He committed several misdemeanors as a child, ranging from petty theft to trespassing and small-scale arson. The Green Mile He is brought into the prison early in the book. At first, he appears to be in a catatonic state, but he was only acting. As soon as he enters the prison, he goes berserk and attacks the guards. Paul Edgecombe, one of the two protagonists, pulls his gun out but cannot shoot Wild Bill because of his urinary tract infection - Wild Bill had kneed him in the crotch, which was made excrutiatingly painful due to the infection. Percy Wetmore, the secondary antagonist, takes out his nightstick, but is presumably paralyzed in fear and stands by watching Wild Bill attack the other guards. Wild Bill is finally subdued when Brutus "Brutal" Howell, one of the other guards, takes Percy's nightstick and hits Wild Bill over the head with it. Wild Bill soon causes lots of trouble for the guards as well as the prisoners. After Coffey refuses to share his corn bread with Wild Bill, he starts to cause trouble by urinating on Harry Terwilliger's shoes, then jokingly offers to defecate on them later. As punishment for this, the guards blast Wild Bill with a fire hose, put him in a straitjacket and lock him in the padded room. During this transaction, he becomes angered at being called "Wild Bill" and lectures the guards about the difference between the historical "Wild Bill" Hickok and Billy the Kid (his preferred epithet). He is put in the padded room again after spitting a moon pie (which he had purchased from a janitor for a nickel; how he got the nickel is unknown) all over Brutal. Later, Percy Wetmore startles Eduard Delacroix, who slips and falls. He says that he was "just playin'" before Wild Bill stretches his arm out of his cell and grabs Percy. He holds Percy by the neck, gropes him by his crotch, and whispers some suggestive comments in his ear before releasing him, saying that he too was "just playin'". These actions frighten Percy so badly that he begins to cry and wets himself, much to Wild Bill's amusement. He seems to be afraid of Wild Bill after this, as before he is locked in a padded cell, he begs the other guards to not put him in Wild Bill's cell. Before John Coffey, the other protagonist who heals people by sucking the diseases/ailments out of them and regurgitating them, is taken to the warden's house to heal the warden's cancerous wife, Wild Bill grabs John's arm. This contact allows John to see inside Wild Bill's heart and it reveals that Wild Bill raped and murdered two young girls, the crime that John Coffey was blamed for. To keep Wild Bill from causing more trouble, the guards give him a drugged RC Cola that knocks him out while they smuggle John Coffey out of the prison. When John Coffey is returned to prison, he regurgitates the disease into Percy Wetmore, who then shoots Wild Bill to death before going into a catatonic state. When asked why he did this, John said that "He punished them bad men. He punished them both." Personality William Wharton is extremely psychotic, cruel, cunning, odious and dangerous. In fact, he is the most insane and deranged criminal ever faced by Edgecomb and his fellows. He hides his bloodthirsty, sadistic and destructive behavior under a dimwitted and mischievous facade. He does not stand authorities of any kind, so he takes a delightful pleasure into tormenting the other guards, mostly Percy Wetmore, though he also abuses the other inmates. William Wharton is totally remorseless, devoid of any altruistic qualities, and hoped to cause a maximum of troubles before his imminent death, which he successfully did. Judging by his crimes, it's possible that Wharton shows disregard towards women, as one of the three people he killed in a robbery was a pregnant woman, and he raped and killed two little girls before his arrest. Gallery William dead.jpg|Will's death. Navigation Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Burglars Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Inmates Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Perverts Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychotic Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Rogues Category:Sadomasochists Category:Serial Killers Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Successful Category:Supremacists Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thugs Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Western Villains Category:Xenophobes